Ódiame
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Él estaba ebrio... demasiado ebrio para recordar lo que hizo esa noche o a quien pudo dañar. Su mente sólo recordaba imágenes vagas y todo apuntaba a su antigua ex alumna. Jamás se perdonaría el haberla dañado... no a ella.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fanfic es clasificación M

****

ODIAME  
By Ninde Elhenair  
.

**.**

**.  
**

****Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Se enderezó lo más que su pereza le permitía a esas horas de la mañana, sujetándose la cabeza con la mano derecha y apoyando su peso en la izquierda, brindándole el equilibrio que le faltaba. Mentiría si dijera que sería la última vez que tomaba de tal manera porque jamás cumpliría su promesa, no ahora por lo menos que había redescubierto con satisfacción que las noches de fiesta en Konoha era más que espectaculares, siendo todo lo contrario amanecer con resaca.  
Miró con pereza el piso de su habitación. Pudo enfocar su ropa amontonada en una esquina cerca de la ventana… Eso explicaba el hecho de que sintiera algo de frío… ¡Oh! Y de que estuviera desnudo. De reojo notó las sábanas a su lado revueltas, evidenciando una huída rápida de parte de quien sea que pasó la noche con él… Porque no, no recordaba el nombre ni rostro de su amante pasajera, realmente había bebido demasiado para ni siquiera recordar el más mínimo detalle, y eso si que era una verdadera lástima.

Empujó sus hombros hacia atrás, escuchando como su columna crujía y le daba, al mismo tiempo, una sensación de comodidad; eso era lo que necesitaba para juntar fuerzas antes de levantarse completamente y comenzar a vestirse con su máscara y la clásica ropa shinobi, dejando las prendas sobre la cama; si mal no recordaba el día anterior fue su último día de vacaciones y no tardaría en llegar algún anbu con su próxima misión… quizás ni tiempo le daría de desayunar.

–Hatake Kakashi– escuchó

–Lo dicho– se expresó el junnin en voz alta, volteando hacia la ventana, con su camisa en las manos.

–¿Disculpa?– el anbu portaba una máscara de halcón, y aún así podía jurar que había enarcado una ceja.

–Nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta ¿Cuándo partiré?– no era necesario decirle que le habían asignado una misión, el simple hecho de que un anbu estuviera en el picaporte de su ventana se lo indicaba, pero ¡Por Dios que tenía hambre!, quería desayunar y poner un poco de orden en su departamento antes de salir en alguna misión. 

–En media hora hay que estar en la oficina del Hokage– respondió fríamente el hombre, apenas moviéndose milímetros. –No te pongas esa ropa– dijo, observando el chaleco junnin –Es una misión anbu– movió su cabeza ligeramente, observando el desorden en la habitación –Si quieres podemos mandar a alguien para que limpie, será una misión larga.

–No es necesario, limpiaré cuando regresemos– se sentó en el suelo, colocándose las sandalias ninja –No me gusta que alguien toque mis cosas sin mi permiso, mucho menos que se metan a mi departamento cuando no estoy– se puso de pie, quitándose la camiseta que ya se había puesto y buscando en el armario su chaleco y camisa del escuadrón anbu –¿Podemos pasar primero por la farmacia?– preguntó –Se me terminaron las aspirinas.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea?- un tono burlón en su voz le llamó la atención, haciendo que lo mirara de reojo, esperando la continuación a lo que parecía ser un discurso moralista -Anoche consumiste demasiado alcohol y por como estabas a medio vestir, puedo jurar que aún no has comido nada, podría hacerte más daño que bien.

–Tan penosa fue mi situación que todos se dieron cuenta de lo ebrio que estaba.– ocultó su rostro tras su mano, jalando ligeramente su cabello.

–¿Bromeas? Incluso Sakura tuvo que cargarte para traerte aquí– dijo con ironía.

–¿Sakura me trajo?– un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal desde la cintura hasta la parte inferior de la nuca, deteniendo su labor de abrocharse el chaleco gris.

–Así es– giró la cabeza un poco, observando la cuidada habitación de Kakashi y el poco desorden que había acumulado, más que nada en la parte cercana a la cama, aprovechando la confidencialidad que le brindaba su máscara se permitió abrir ligeramente los labios. La cama… en un pequeño lugar oculto casi por completo bajo la sábana… todo concordaba –¿Acaso pasó…?

–Nada que sea de tu interés– interrumpió Kakashi, en su mente rondaba el mismo tétrico pensamiento que el anbu y no se sentía para nada orgulloso de ello.

–Tienes 25 minutos, Kakashi Hatake, de aquí a la torre Hokage son 10 minutos… tendrás sólo 15 minutos para hablar o despedirte de alguien– dicho esto desapareció de su vista al saltar al techado, dejando en la ventana el pergamino con un resumen de la misión.

–En realidad prefiero comer algo– dijo para sí mismo. Además no tenía ningún interés en particular para enfrentar a la que seguramente era una kunoichi de mayor fuerza a la de un sannin… No, gracias, pero prefería vivir

Tomó el pergamino de la ventana, leyendo apresuradamente; su ceño se relajo con cada línea hasta llegar al final, lo leyó nuevamente antes de prenderle fuego con un pequeño jutsu de katon que convocó en su dedo índice. Al menos ahora tenía el suficiente tiempo para pensar en ¿qué decir?

.

.

.

Era definitivo. El molesto papeleo y entrega de informes no eran algo hecho para él, incluir detalles de cómo desintegraron una mafia en el país del trueno y los detalles del castigo de cada uno de los miembros era demasiado tedioso y jamás lo haría, sobre todo si siempre había un inocente y manejable Yamato al cual relevarle dicha labor; a veces incluso se sentía mal por tratarlo así, pero en fin: A veces.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, preparado para ver los estragos que 15 meses de ausencia habían hecho en su departamento; giró el picaporte despacio y empujó la puerta hacia adentro, permitiéndole la entrada y siendo recibido por una pequeña nube de polvo que se levantara con el movimiento de la puerta. ¡Y él que quería llegar y dormir al menos 10 horas!  
Dejó caer la mochila en el suelo, levantando motitas de polvo alrededor, ni siquiera sabía ¿por dónde empezar? De un vistazo rápido observó que no había casi ningún plato sucio en el fregadero, sólo estaba el plato y la cuchara que usara esa vez para comer 2 platos de cereal antes de partir aquel día… y a juzgar por el criadero de moho y bacterias que se habían formado, probablemente tendría que tirarlo, así que el problema de los trastes sucios estaba solucionado; en una esquina cerca a la ventana estaba un pequeño montón de ropa y su cama seguía des tendida, tal cual la dejó esa mañana.  
Si, eso podría ser lo primero que hiciera, lavar la ropa y sábanas sucias.

Levantó su ropa del suelo y caminó, casi arrastrando los pies hasta la cama, halando la sábana desde una esquina, esperando y deseando con fuerza que la sobrecama no estuviera en tan mal estado y es que realmente quería dormir y no tenía ningún ánimo de levantar colchones y cambiar sábanas. Sus ojos se centraron en el medio de su cama mientras su ropa resbalaba de sus manos hasta el suelo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago y pequeñas gotas de sudor frío aparecieron en su sien: Ahí, en la mitad de las sábanas y oculto ante sus ojos ese día. Había una pequeña mancha roja seca, mezclada con ese líquido blanquecino que conocía muy bien.

–Era virgen– susurró con arrepentimiento en su voz.

Aquel día había desvirgado a alguien a quien ni siquiera recordaba, o que al menos se negaba a creer que fuera ella. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, y su mentón en sus manos juntas, meditando con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar algo ahora que tenía una imagen un poco más fresca con esa vista a su cama. Porque si, había pensado en ello en su tiempo libre durante la misión, pero la mayoría de ese tiempo lo pasó intentando convencerse a sí mismo que aquella mujer con la que tuvo sexo antes de partir no había sido su antigua alumna, que no pudo haber sido Sakura… y ahora encontraba una mancha de sangre que tal vez incrementaba más esa posibilidad.

Pequeños flashazos de imágenes venían a su mente ahora, recordaba haber recorrido con sus labios unos muslos cremosos; un cuello de porcelana, enmarcado por unas preciosas y definidas clavículas, que se ahuecaba ligeramente por una respiración agitada y adornado por pequeñas gotitas de lo que parecía ser sudor; manos pequeñas siendo sostenidas por una de sus manos grandes y varoniles mientras la otra estaba colocada bajo una delgada cintura para elevar en un ángulo mejor sus caderas; sonidos que eran una extraña mezcla de palabras inentendibles, gemidos y pequeños gritos… Gimió un poco cuando su cerebro le hizo recordar la sensación de estrechez que tuvo al hundirse en ella por primera vez. 

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó, levantándose de golpe y abriendo los ojos. Se estaba excitando con pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos y no tenía ningún ánimo de recordar todo por completo, no quería ver los delgados y blancos labios de Sakura gimiendo, ni su cabello rosa esparcido por su cama, o sus ojos verdes mirándolo; no, eso sólo lo mataría. Él nunca vio a su alumna como mujer y esa noche él mismo la había convertido en una a consecuencia de su borrachera; no se lo merecía, ninguna se lo merecía en realidad.  
Dejó la sábana a mitad del suelo y se dirigió al armario, sacando una ropa de civil, aprovecharía su día libre para hablar con ella, pero primero necesitaba un baño con agua fría, estaba seguro que si usaba agua caliente su cuerpo se relajaría y su mente recordaría el rostro que no quería ver. 

.

.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, su primera parada fue el hospital, donde le informaron que había salido hacia escasos 15 minutos; lo único que tuvo que hacer fue recorrer el camino a su casa por el que tantas veces la acompañaron él y Naruto durante sus prácticas profesionales. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la notó a escasas dos calles: Un cabello rosa y algo corto meciéndose al viento sobre una bata de médico, podía notar de vez en cuando el asomo de un vestido rojo debajo. No había ninguna duda, era ella.

–¡Sakura!– gritó a 3 metros de ella, llamándola y haciéndola voltear. Podía ver ojeras enmarcando sus ojos verdes y una evidente delgadez en sus facciones y cuerpo, más de lo normal si eso era posible. No quería pensar que él era el culpable de esos rasgos nuevos. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, caminando hacia él para acortar la distancia.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sensei. – lo saludó sin perder la sonrisa. ¿Acaso no lo odiaba?

–Si… ¿cómo has estado?– no sabía cómo sacar a relucir el tema que lo había agobiado por ese tiempo y que desde hace unas horas lo atormentaba y lo hacía sentir en el mismo infierno.

–Bien, ¿y usted Kakashi sensei? Se fue de misión hace más de un año y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse– tal vez era una manera de recriminarle, no podía saberlo.

–No es como si me hubieran dado todo el tiempo del mundo– sonrió bajo su máscara, intentando sonar sereno– Y ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? ¿Han cambiado mucho?

–Lo normal supongo, ha muerto gente y han nacido niños– llevó su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho, presionando un punto para darse alivio al dolor de espalda –Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo.

–Te noto algo hostil, ¿tanto te molesta que tu viejo sensei volviera?– definitivamente la palabra hostil no era lo más apropiado en ese momento, pero si era el camino más rápido a ese tema.

–Tonto– dijo antes de soltar una pequeña risa –Me hacía falta reír… Tuve un largo día en el hospital, no estuviste aquí para verlo, pero me convertí en la decano del área de maternidad y pediatría… y hoy fue día de vacunación en menores de 5 años… fue una pesadilla

–¿Tanto así? 

–Sólo imagina a un grupo de chiquillos histéricos por las agujas y madres aún más histéricas por haber lastimado a "sus angelitos"– palideció sólo al recordarlo –Aunque claro era una minoría, hay bebés que son demasiado adorables e incluso te hace sentir culpable el haberlos hecho llorar …

–Eres una bruja malvada– sonrió bajo su máscara, sentía menos peso en sus hombros, al parecer ella no le guardaba el odio que esperaba.

–Y tú un maldito vago desconsiderado– le correspondió sonriendo.

–¿Cuándo me perdiste el respeto, pequeña Sakura?– no sabía cuántas veces había usado ya esa frase, pero era obvio que cada vez era más real, sus alumnos habían crecido

–La noche antes de que te fueras– dijo fríamente, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sentía que el alma se había escapado de su cuerpo con esa mirada.

–Yo… quería hablar de eso contigo– tomó aire, ahora no había duda de lo que había hecho –Esa noche… lo que hice… Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para enmendarlo– vio como su ceño se relajaba y una mirada de confusión aparecía en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa irónica se formaba en sus labios

–Relájate, Kakashi sensei… Fue sólo una blusa, ni siquiera era de marca, sólo una blusa bonita.

–¿Una blusa?– algo encajaba en esta historia.

–No lo recuerdas– dijo casi aguantando la risa –Deja que refresque tu memoria: Esa noche tomaste como si no hubiera mañana, estabas tan ebrio que apenas y podías mantenerte en pie, tuviste que apoyarte en mí para poder salir del bar y entonces pasó.

–¿Q… Qué cosa?– su corazón latía agitado, ¿iba a contarle en plena calle como se entregó a él?

–Vomitaste en mi blusa… Y fue asqueroso. Por suerte me llamaron del bar otra vez para atender a un sujeto que estaba entrando en coma etílico, sino hubiera terminado con toda mi ropa llena de vomito esa noche

–Espera… ¿Entonces cómo llegue a mi apartamento?

–¡Oh! Pues verás…

_–¿Estás segura que es un coma etílico?– preguntó Sakura, había caminado unas cuantas calles casi cargando a su sensei cuando ella la había alcanzado. –¿Lo viste?_

–No… yo… yo no estuve en ese lugar– sus manos temblaban ligeramente, aferrándose a una bolsa de papel color marrón –Fui a la f… farmacia de enfrente– sus mejillas se ponían rojas con cada palabra –Necesitaba algo… y alguien gritaba en la puerta… sobre una per… persona que no despertaba.

–Ya veo– respondió con seriedad, no sabía cómo se le pudo cruzar por la mente que la inocente Hinata Hyuga estuviera en un lugar así. Sus jeans y zapatillas deportivas no era lo que usualmente usaban las mujeres ahí, mucho menos ese enorme sweater celeste que la cubría casi hasta las rodillas. Tal vez necesitaba un producto femenino de la farmacia y el sweater era para cubrir cualquier accidente, no la iba a avergonzar preguntándole –Debo ir rápido… Hinata, necesito pedirte un favor.

–_¿U… un favor?– se aferró con más fuerza a la bolsa._

–No puedo dejar a mi sensei aquí en la calle, por más que se lo merezca– un murmullo de desaprobación se escuchó de parte de él, probablemente protestando –¿Podrías llevarlo a su departamento? Es en el edificio que está al final de la calle.

–Pe… pero yo…

–Te lo suplico, ni siquiera tendrás que subir escaleras, acaban de poner un ascensor, es el 4 piso, en la primera puerta a la derecha– sin siquiera escuchar una respuesta, le pasó al maltrecho hombre, que inmediatamente se aferró a sus hombro derecho con su mano izquierda; haciendo que cayera al suelo la bolsa que sostenía, antes de salir corriendo de vuelta al bar.

–De… de acuerdo– caminó despacio, usando las pocas fuerzas que tenia. Dejando olvidados en la calle la bolsa de la farmacia y su contenido que se había esparcido por el suelo: Una botella de agua a medio terminar, un frasco anaranjado con unas pocas píldoras se vaciaron en el suelo. La etiqueta marcaba el nombre de una medicina para la gripa muy potente, de esas que te quitan la fuerza o te duermen.

–¿Hinata Hyuga?– podría jurar que su corazón se había detenido al menos dos segundos –¿Fue ella?

–Sí, y a la mañana siguiente me sentí muy culpable. Fui a verla para agradecerle y me dijeron que estaba en cama muy enferma, al parecer llevaba días con un fuerte resfriado y había empeorado cuando fue a buscar medicina esa noche, no la vi por un mes después de esa vez– sus ojos se entristecieron un poco –De haber sabido que estaba tan débil te hubiera dejado durmiendo en un callej… Oye ¿a dónde vas?– preguntó al ver que el junnin pasaba por su lado.

–Tengo algo que hacer, lo siento– respondió sin siquiera darse la vuelta –No, no, no– murmuraba al mismo tiempo que aceleraba sus pasos. Poco a poco recordaba todo, pero hubiera preferido jamás hacerlo…

–_Lle… llegamos, Kakashi sensei– dijo al momento de abrir la puerta, tanteó con su mano en busca de un interruptor, pero no lo encontró. Quizás estuviera del otro lado, estiró la mano por enfrente del pecho del junnin, sintiendo de inmediato su muñeca ser capturada por la mano de él. –S… sensei…– no tenía demasiada fuerza por culpa del medicamento, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse –¿Qué hace?_

–_Hermosa– murmuró Kakashi, tomando con su otra mano el rostro sonrojado de ella, dirigiéndose después a su nuca –Tan hermosa– no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente usó su otra mano para bajar su máscara al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia él. La besó con fuerza, privado completamente de su razón, sentía que ella temblaba y sus manos lo empujaban sin fuerza –Ven– dijo entre el beso, levantándola por la cintura, era consciente que ella pataleaba, que no quería, pero estaba tan ebrio que eso no le importaba._

La tiró a la cama, y vio como ella torpemente intentaba ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo. No sabía que le pasaba o porque se veía tan sumisa, pero no quería averiguarlo ahora, no cuando con el movimiento ella había levantado un costado de su enorme sweater, dejando a la vista una piel tan blanca que lo llamaba para ser marcada, sólo quería quitarle la ropa y recorrer cada centímetro de esa hermosa piel de porcelana. Su propia ropa cayó rápido al suelo, colocando su cuerpo sobre el frágil de ella, regresando a su labor de besarla. Fue difícil quitarle la ropa, sobre todo porque ella lo empujaba un poco, sin fuerza; su respiración era tan agitada como la de él. Entre más la besaba, menos resistencia ponía y era capaz de sentir su cálido aliento agitado contra su boca. Recorrió con sus manos cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus labios besaron cada centímetro, deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en sus pechos, dando continuos y torturantes lengüetazos que provocaban que ella se retorciera sobre las sábanas; dejando una línea de besos, bajó por su vientre, abriendo sus piernas sin mucha dificultad, se entretuvo todo el tiempo que quiso con su intimidad y sintió claramente cuando ella tiraba débilmente de su cabello intentando alejarlo justo antes de que su frágil cuerpo temblara sin poder evitarlo. Estaba seguro de haberle dado sus primeros orgasmos, a pesar del casi nulo intento que hacía por detenerlo… Simplemente no podía parar, él sabía en el fondo de su consciencia que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía detenerse. Sujetó sus manos con una de las suyas por encima de su cabeza, la escuchaba llorar y murmurar algo…

–Por favor– dijo ella en voz baja, sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, anidándose en su cuello.

–Dolerá.– afirmó, logrando que ella quedara inmóvil bajo él, paralizada; deslizó su mano de su cintura a la parte baja de su espalda, elevando su cadera un poco –Pero pasará rápido, te lo prometo– susurró al tiempo que se colocaba en su entrada.

–No… por favor yo n…– sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia él al sentir como entraba en ella, no tenía la fuerza para gritar pero sus lágrimas caían sin control.

–Pasará– le dijo, besando sus lágrimas y acariciando su rostro –Pasará– repitió, extasiado por la estrechez, suavidad y calidez de su cuerpo; besó sus mejillas, esperando unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar ese rostro que lo miraba con ojos vidriosos…

Detuvo su carrera de golpe, recargándose en una pared de un pequeño negocio. Respiró con fuerza, no por cansancio sino por el terror que sus recuerdos le causaban… esa mañana no eran más que pequeños destellos de lo que sería una noche erótica, pero ahora todo tenía sentido:  
Cuando besaba sus piernas fue el preámbulo para apoderarse de su intimidad y provocarle orgasmos que ella no deseaba y que probablemente jamás había tenido; la humedad en su cuello no era un sudor provocado por el clímax sino lágrimas de miedo; los susurros y gemidos ahora eran súplicas y llanto… Y lo peor… esa estrechez que su cuerpo recordaba en su canal, no era más que la virginidad que le había arrebatado.  
Miró sus manos con asco. Muchas veces antes las había manchado de sangre, había acabado con demasiadas vidas sin sentir un ápice de culpa, y sólo ahora las sentía tan sucias; había hecho algo que jamás se perdonaría. Golpeó con fuerza un contenedor de basura, asegurándose de no concentrar chakra, querría hacerse el mayor daño posible, sentir en carne propia aunque sea un poco del dolor que ella sintió esa vez; pronto el ardor y un ligero dolor punzante se hicieron presentes, pero no se había abierto una herida y eso lo hacía sentir peor; era completamente consciente de su fuerza y de cómo la había usado para someter a alguien inocente. Levantó la vista, a sólo una calle comenzaban los terrenos Hyuga, tenía que hablar con ella aunque daba por seguro que Hinata no querría verlo nunca más en la vida. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero estaba decidido y en su mente se preparaba para cualquier consecuencia que su acto tan deplorable pudiera haber causado; llamó a la puerta, contestando desde adentro una voz femenina, probablemente alguien de la servidumbre.

–¿Quién es?– preguntó la voz

–Kakashi Hatake, ¿esta…? Me gustaría hablar con Hinata Hyuga– su garganta estaba seca, apenas y había podido responder.

–… Un momento– algo en el tono de voz de esa persona lo hizo cuestionarse si ya se sabría algo al respecto; Sakura no parecía enterada, quizá sólo los miembros del clan Hyuga eran consientes de lo que pasó. La puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de unos 40 años vestida con una yukata tradicional –La señorita Hinata está en las habitaciones cruzando el estanque de peces koi– lo miraba de forma extraña, mas no con odio.

–Gracias– respondió él, encaminándose rápidamente hacia el lugar. Nunca había estado en la mansión Hyuga antes, pero estaba seguro que aún eran terrenos de la familia principal; al menos por su culpa, por denigrarla, no había sido desterrada a la segunda rama. 

El lugar que pensó que serían un conjunto de habitaciones, resultó ser una casa tradicional, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona se sintiera sola a menos que viviera con su familia.  
Su mano se detuvo al sostener la pequeña cuerda que tocaba la campana del timbre en la entrada… ¿Qué le diría? Tal vez ella había podido superar el trauma y ahora viviera feliz con alguien, y su presencia sólo provocaría que ella recordara aquella noche. No sabía qué hacer…

–Ka… Kakashi sen… sei– volteó de inmediato al escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Sintió morir al ver esos ojos plateados que lo miraban con estupefacción, su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, en sus pies estaban los restos de lo que bien pudo haber sido un jarrón nuevo o al menos vacío.

–Hinata… tenemos que hablar– su respiración era casi forzada; le dolía ver esos ojos que ahora recordaba llenos de lágrimas de súplica –Por favor.

–Yo… yo– se llevó una mano al corazón, intentando darse valor –Pase… por favor– dijo finalmente después de tomar aire, una atisbo de sonrisa quería aparecer en su rostro, probablemente por costumbre y educación.

Se adelantó unos pasos, sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir su cuerpo atrás del de ella mientras abría las puertas de su casa, respiraba profundo por la boca, intentando controlarse a sí misma; no esperaba que precisamente _**él**_ la estuviera buscando. Lo guió hasta la sala, invitándolo a sentarse y evitando su mirada –¿Té?– preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la cocina a prepararlo, sus manos temblaban un poco, produciendo ruidos sutiles en la fina porcelana azul. Colocó con cuidado las cosas en una bandeja antes de ir de nuevo a la sala. Él estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana, su pierna cruzada elegantemente y el codo recargado en el descansabrazos para que su mano llegara a la altura del rostro, tapándose los ojos y parte del cabello con sus dedos. Su máscara estaba abajo y podía ver su pálido labio inferior ligeramente fruncido, una pequeña gota de sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por la comisura de su boca. Estaba mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.  
Sin hacer ruido, dejó la bandeja sobre el sofá más pequeño, tomando una servilleta de tela; la colocó despacio y suave sobre esa única gota, absorbiéndola. La otra mano de Kakashi tomó su muñeca con rapidez y suavidad antes de bajar la mano que cubría su rostro; sus ojos brillaban de dolor.

–No merezco esto– susurró, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Hinata, podía apreciar sus ojos sorprendidos y su boca ligeramente abierta. Todo en su rostro era la descripción perfecta de inocencia y pureza ¿Qué rayos le pasó esa noche? –No merezco que seas amable… no conmigo… No después… De lo que te hice –se vio tentado a limpiar esa lágrima que amenazaba con derramarse, pero no se sentía digno de tocar su rostro, bastante atrevimiento ya se había tomado al acariciar su mano.

–Yo… esa noche– cerró los ojos, provocando que la lágrima cayera –No lo culpo.

–Hinata…

–Estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía… y en parte fue mi culpa– dijo en apenas un susurro

–No, ninguna mujer puede tener la culpa en eso– afirmó, se negaba a soltar su mano; quería recordarse todo el tiempo que tan puro era ese ser al que había mancillado.

–E… esa noche– comenzó ella, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, sentía muy pesada la mirada del junnin sobre ella –Cometí muchos errores: Estaba enferma… no debí salir de casa; pude haberle dicho… a… a alguien que se terminó mi medicina… que necesitaba más, pero no quería molestar… Tomar otra medicina que no fuera tan potente… Pude decirle a Sakura san… que no estaba en condiciones de ayudar… Pude esperar… llegar a casa a tomar la medicina– tapó su boca con su mano libre, incapaz de soltar el agarre de Kakashi, que seguía acariciando su dorso con el pulgar, no quería llorar frente a él –Pero me sentía tan mal, que la tomé en la misma farmacia… Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera estado tan débil… podría haberme defendido.

–Soy un miserable– susurró para sí mismo, ahora entendía porque sus esfuerzos de liberarse eran tan débiles; justo ese día ella estaba medicada, vulnerable, débil, casi inconsciente –Sabes que puedes mandarme a la cárcel, aceptaré incluso si pides a tu clan que me asesine…

–¡No!– gritó, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera desesperada –Yo no podría dañarlo…

–¿Por qué eres tan buena?– le preguntó, atreviéndose a limpiar una de sus lágrimas. Su rostro ya no era el de aquella chiquilla que había defendido en los exámenes chunin, ahora era una mujer que a pesar de las cosas irradiaba belleza por cada poro de su ser ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan hermosa? ¿Acaso estuvo ciego para no haberlo notado antes? –Eres preciosa, eres gentil… Te juro que en otras circunstancias, de haber visto eso antes, no habría parado hasta conquistar tu corazón; eres todo lo que hombre o shinobi busca para su estabilidad… No merecías el daño que te hice.

–No diga eso– podía ver el dolor clavado en los ojos impares del sensei –No se culpe por…

–Te violé, Hinata– exclamó, soltando su agarre y estirando su cabello con desesperación –Estar ebrio no es justificación para el daño que te causé…

–Esa vez– se abrazó a sí misma, temblando ligeramente –Usted… hizo que mi cuerpo re… reaccionara de una forma– el color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro con cada palabra –Que no dolió tanto… como pensé… No fue violento conmigo, se portó… tierno… Incluso… a… a veces pienso que… que si hubiera habido sentimientos de por medio… pudo haber sido un momento hermoso… Fue… fue…

–Tu primera vez, lo sé– sus manos seguían estirando su cabello, sus palabras no ayudaban; sólo le hacían ver que ese día en su cabeza había algo de consciencia que usó para no herirla tanto en lugar de usarla para detenerse o mínimo caer dormido antes de lastimarla. –De verdad, lo siento– estaba al borde de la histeria.

– Yo… yo… por unos días… lo odié– ya no quería llorar más, pero sabía que esa probablemente era su única oportunidad para hablar –No quería que… muriera en su misión, pero si quería que ya no regresara… No quería… enfrentarlo– la nariz le ardía a causa del llanto –Pero después de unas semanas… usted no volvía y yo dejé de odiarlo– su voz sonaba suave, y el tono de ternura con que lo dijo sólo lo hacía sentir más culpable –Incluso… lo perdoné.

–No quiero que me perdones– interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y caminando atrás de ella, no podía mirarla a los ojos y menos en esa posición que demostraba cuan frágil podía llegar a ser una mujer. –No es lo que quiero.

–¿Entonces que quiere?– preguntó, tratando de recomponerse. El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde, debía controlarse.

–¡Quiero que me odies!– gritó, apretando el puño con fuerza para evitar golpear una de las paredes –Ódiame, Hinata, por favor… Ódiame… Por lo que te hice, por lo que te obligué a hacer y a sentir… Sólo ódiame.

–No puedo– susurró al momento de levantarse –No puedo odiarlo– tomó aire para darse valor antes de agarras su mano, haciéndolo voltear.

–¿Qué haces?– preguntó, impresionado de que ella buscara algún contacto.

–Le mostraré porque no puedo odiarlo– con suavidad lo guió a través del pasillo de la sala. Al final había dos puertas, una a cada lado; se detuvieron en la de la derecha.

No entendía que pasaba al momento en que la vio abrir la puerta.  
El cuarto se iluminó, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y estupefacción… Debía ser un… un sueño… Lo que veía no podía ser real.  
Entró, sin dejarse impresionar por las paredes coloridas o los demás muebles; su vista estaba centrada únicamente en ese pequeño mueble junto a la ventana, caminando como hipnotizado hacia ese lugar. Su garganta se secó y sus labios boqueaban y temblaban en busca de alguna palabra que decir ante lo que veía ante él.  
Cabello castaño claro y muy corto, labios rosados y finos, pestañas largas y oscuras. Volteó hacia Hinata, se había quedado rezagada en la puerta, observando la escena sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma; la miró con mucho más atención: Seguía siendo pequeña de estatura y esbelta como cualquier mujer desearía ser… Pero definitivamente había cambiado algo, sus caderas estaban más marcadas y podía jurar que sus pechos eran voluptuosos pero no tanto como ahora, ese cambio tan drástico no podía darse en poco más de un año. Giró de nuevo su rostro, centrándose en las manos que sostenían un pequeño muñeco similar a un espantapájaros… Manos tan pequeñas que ambas cabrían en una de sus propias manos sin problemas.

–Es… es…– no podía respirar.

–Su nombre es Hikaru– respondió ella, acercándose.

–Hi…– era por Hinata, estaba seguro –… ka…– Kakashi ¿sería posible –… ru– terminó, algo en su corazón estaba explotando y le presionaba los pulmones. –¿Él es…?

–Su hijo– completó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta –Esa noche… me dejó embarazada…

Miserable, así era como se sentía en ese momento. Pero por una fracción de segundo una idea le refrescó el alma: Tenía una familia… Pero no se la merecía, ni a ella ni a ese bebé que dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

–Cuando lo supe… Ya no pude odiarlo– comenzó a relatar –No podía odiar al padre de mi hijo– caminó hasta la cuna, sentándose en una silla que le permitía observar al niño –Tuve mucho miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre, temí que le dijera al consejo de ancianos y ellos me obligaran a abortar– su mano temblaba al recordar esos días –Hablé con la Hokage, no le di detalles, y aun así ella estaba dispuesta a emanciparme si eso ocurría, a que me expulsaran del clan si con eso aseguraba la vida de mi bebé y darme un apoyo económico si es que lo necesitaba… Me… me aconsejó callar… y respetó que no le dijera el nombre del padre– tomó aire en pequeños suspiros que fácilmente podían ser confundidos por sollozos –Me dio un permiso de un año por "heroísmo en batalla", no iba a entrenar para no ponerlo en peligro y estuve encerrada en mi habitación, no dejaba que nadie me viera… Cuatro meses estuve así, hasta que un día… yo leía en mi cama, estaba tapada hasta el cuello; mi padre entró… apenas tocando la puerta un par de veces– cerró los ojos, recordando ese momento –Se sentó a mi lado, yo no pude ni moverme cuando él me abrazó– una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos hasta sus labios –Dijo que me quería… y tocó mi vientre al mismo tiempo que decía "Ya lo sé"– no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo –Él me defendió ante el consejo y estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, apoyándome… lo único que le molestaba, era no saber el nombre del padre.

–Dios– exclamó Kakashi, buscando apoyo en la pared de la ventana, golpeándose deliberadamente la cabeza. Eran demasiadas emociones en unas cuantas horas. No sólo la había lastimado, sino que no estuvo presente para hacerse responsable y no dejar que atravesara esa etapa casi sola por completo. Pero es que en realidad, ni siquiera sabía lo que pasó esa noche hasta apenas dos horas atrás.

– Fue muy difícil antes de saberlo… mi hijo era una bendición… una clase de premio por lo que pasó– la escuchó decir, llamando nuevamente su atención –Yo crecí sin mi madre, y creí… que mi hijo también lo haría sin su padre, aunque papá me apoyaba, no es lo mismo un abuelo… que un padre. No quería… envenenar su cabeza diciéndole que es producto de una violación –apretó con sus manos el dobladillo de su blusa, todo este tiempo había estado planeando un discurso para informar al ninja copia de su condición y ahora no lograba conectar coherentemente aquello que ya tenía preparado -Y empecé a preguntar de usted… Naruto… él habla mucho– sonrió –Sobre todo si es sobre gente que quiere. Me platicaba de su carácter, de su heroísmo, de sus logros… y poco a poco supe… que a pesar de cómo había sido concebido, mi hijo no podía tener mejor padre– miró al pequeño, aferrarse al muñeco entre sus manos mientras sus labios hacían un gesto de succión. No tardaba en levantarse a pedir de comer –Estando embarazada, le platicaba de usted… que era un buen hombre… un gran ninja… y que tal vez si regresaba y lo conocía, llegaría a quererlo… Jamás le hablé mal de usted… ¿Sabe? A veces es… como si él supiera exactamente quién es su padre– veía a Kakashi mirando con mucha atención al niño, pero no parecía perder atención de sus palabras –Él escogió ese pequeño espantapájaros(*) cuando tenía 3 meses de edad, lo tomó del consultorio de Sakura san… y desde entonces no deja que nadie se lo quite por nada del mundo.

-Yo… no sé qué decir- sentía su garganta demasiado seca –Sé… que tal vez no tenga derecho pero… ¿puedo… cargarlo?- preguntó él después de unos segundos de silencio, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al barandal que los dividía.

–Por supuesto– respondió ella, observando como el junnin tomaba con cuidado al niño de la cuna; el pequeño se movió un poco al verse lejos de su cuna y su muñeco, abrió sus ojos, tan negros como los de su padre, analizando el nuevo rostro frente a él antes de volver a dormir, aferrando sus manitas a la camisa del junnin, igual que lo hacía con aquel muñeco. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para no soltar un sollozo. Eran padre e hijo, y el fuerte llamado de la sangre.

–¿Cuánto?– preguntó únicamente, no podía articular más palabras. Su corazón latía con fuerza, embriagado por una nueva emoción que no sabía cómo describir.

–Seis meses– contestó ella. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo cuentas? ¿Dudaba de su paternidad?

–Medio año– susurró, remojándose los labios temblorosos y sus ojos brillaban de tristeza antes de cerrarlos –Me perdí sus primeros seis meses de vida… Te hice daño, cambié tu vida y no estuve ahí para hacerme responsable… Yo… De verdad lo siento– dijo, más no para ella, sino para el pequeño Hikaru, aferrándolo contra su pecho. –No me apartes de él, Hinata– suplicó –No quiero perderme nada más… Quiero verlo crecer… estar con él… por favor. –no atreviéndose a decir que quería estar también a su lado, que quería reparar aunque sea moralmente el daño.

–Sensei– susurró ella, nunca había pensado que esa escena le removería todas sus emociones.

Porque era cierto.  
Ella no lo odiaba, lo había perdonado y estaba tratando de olvidar las malas imágenes que la torturaron por meses. Jamás podría negarle que viera a su hijo, aunque aún temblara al recordar esa noche, Hikaru no debía sentir miedo o aberración por su propio padre. Tal vez podrían hacerle creer que ellos dos eran una pareja feliz que con el tiempo no funcionó y que coincidió con el tiempo en que el nació. No le importaba mentir si con eso su hijo sería feliz aunque tuviera que pasar un tiempo por separado con cada uno de ellos… Si tan sólo ella hubiera puesto sus ojos en él y él en ella…

–¿Hinata estás aquí?– una voz seria la llamó desde el pasillo. En el umbral de la puerta apareció la imponente figura de Hash Hyuga. Miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido la escena: Su hija, con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, sentada frente a quien reconoció como el ninja copia, en sus brazos llevaba a su nieto, aferrándose tanto a él que ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver. –Kakashi ¿qué hace usted aquí?

–Padre… é… él– tartamudeo Hinata, poniéndose de pie.

–No es obvio, Hiashi sama– interrumpió Kakashi, dándose la vuelta y realizando una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza –Vine a conocer a mi hijo– observó a Hinata, sujetarse del respaldo de la silla para evitar caerse de la impresión, tal vez debió consultar su comentario primero con ella.

–¿Tu hijo?– respondió asombrado, olvidándose de sus rígidos modales –¿Tu eres el padre de Hikaru?

–Por supuesto que lo soy…

-No lo creo… Tú… Mi hija y tú jamás…

-Siempre que tenía una relación sería, mi pareja se veía inmersa de dimes y diretes, no quería exponer a Hinata eso… por eso le pedí- volteó su rostro ligeramente hacia ella –Que guardara el secreto. Pero creo que al final lo arruiné de algún modo y decidimos terminar un día antes de que yo saliera de misión…

-¿Y sabiendo que mi hija estaba embarazada, la abandonaste a su suerte?

-Yo…

-No es su culpa- interfirió Hinata, colocándose junto a Kakashi –Él… no supo que yo esperaba a Hikaru… habíamos… te… terminado cuando me enteré-al decir esto último sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Supe de él apenas hoy- completó Kakashi para darle un respiro a Hinata –Es lógico que muriera de ganas por conocerlo… Es mi hijo, después de todo.

–Su cabello es castaño…– intentó alegar Hiashi.

-Usted conoció a mis padres– era verdad, varias veces de pequeño los vio cruzar palabras –Es el mismo cabello de mi madre… Pero si sigue dudando, llame a sus médicos para que realicen pruebas de ADN, estoy completamente seguro que es mi hijo.

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Hinata?... Te lo pregunté muchas veces.

–Yo… yo…– miró a ambos hombres, ambos poseían una presencia imponente y ella se sentía pequeña a su lado -No quería atarlo… a mí… No sin amor… Usted lo hubiera obligado a casarse conmigo… Yo no quería eso.

-Esto parece irreal- soltó Hiashi, sobando con sus dedos su cien –Ven conmigo- le pidió apartándose ligeramente de la puerta mientras Kakashi regresaba al bebé a la cuna, intercambiando una mirada extraña con Hinata, antes de indicarle que se adelantara a la cocina –Kakashi- lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear antes de estrellar su puño contra su mandíbula –Eso es por no haber estado con mi hija cuando más te necesitó- observó como el junnin lo miraba atónito desde el suelo –Es incluso peor que haberla tomado fuera del matrimonio… Tú no estuviste aquí para secar sus lágrimas cada que alguien preguntaba por el padre o cuando le llamaban ramera por el hecho de ser madre soltera…

-¿Quién la insultó?- exigió saber con algo parecido a la ira brillando en sus ojos. No lo había planeado así, todo salió tan natural –Nadie tiene derecho a insultarla… No cuando el mal nacido fui yo.

-Al menos lo aceptas- sonrió antes de tenderle la mano para ayudarlo -¿Te harás responsable ahora?

-Responderé como su padre, le daré mi apellido y callaré la boca de quien se haya atrevido a insultarla- dijo con decisión, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Te casarás con ella?- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. 

-No sería justo para ella…- mintió. ¡Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella! Pero ninguna mujer merecía ver a diario al despertar el rostro de la persona que más daño le hizo. 

-¿Acaso ya no la amas?- era la típica pregunta que haría un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hija.

-Yo… no lo sé… Creo que la aprecio demasiado como mujer y persona, pero no puedo hablar de amor, no ahora al menos después de tanto tiempo- porque en eso no podía mentir, él no la amaba, no aún al menos.

-Comprendo- caminó a su lado, mirando atrás de él y colocando una mano en su hombro –De que serás un buen padre no me cabe duda… Lo único que espero es que con el tiempo las cosas se arreglen y que se conviertan en una verdadera familia.

Hinata salió de la habitación con un ya despierto Hikaru, que buscaba insistentemente con la mirada a alguien, centrándose en Kakashi una vez lo encontró, sonriendo y extendiendo ligeramente su pequeño bracito

-Sinceramente, Hiashi sama, yo también lo espero- declaró antes de dirigirse nuevamente junto a ella y corresponder los gestos del infante.

_-¿Quién sabe?- _pensaba Kakashi, mirando de reojo a la joven madre _–Tal vez con el tiempo… me pueda enamorar de ti… Y tú de mí…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la autora:  
**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal estoy muy nerviosa porque es un tema muy fuerte y delicado el que quise tratar. Sé que habrá muchas opiniones encontradas, pero, les repito, intento abarcar todos los géneros XD  
El próximo capítulo estará listo la próxima semana y será el final :D

xoxo


End file.
